


Misstep

by sneezehq (BunniesofDoom)



Series: Tumblr Requests [169]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Season 1, poor jonathan sims
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/sneezehq
Summary: It had started off so innocently.
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims & Martin Blackwood, Sasha James & Tim Stoker, tim stoker & jonathan "jon" sims
Series: Tumblr Requests [169]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1203751
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Misstep

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "hip check" on my sneezehq tumblr and inspired by a post by archivistbot on tumblr that I have linked in my fanfiction.net bio (same username). Set in early season 1. Enjoy!

It had started off so innocently. One second they're hanging out near the stairwell, chatting and messing around a bit as they wait for Elias to show up and lecture them about whatever he's angry about this time. And then it suddenly turns into a complete disaster.

"Hip check!" Tim announces suddenly, before nudging Jon forcefully in the side. The size difference between the two of them means that he sends Jon stumbling a bit towards the stairs. And the smaller man isn't exactly well known for his coordination, so by the time he manages to right himself, using his cane for balance, the end of his cane meets empty air.

And then Jon tumbles down the stairs.

Sasha, Tim, and Martin watch in horror, frozen in place, wincing at the sound of flesh meeting stairwell until Jon is lying in a crumpled heap at the bottom of the steps, groaning.

"I am so dead," Tim moans, burying his face in his hands.

"You'd best make a run for it," Sasha agrees, mock-solemnly. "If you take off now, you'll have a bit of a head start."

Martin ignores their banter in favor of calling after Jon. "Jon? Are you—are you alright? Do you need any help?"

Jon groans again. "Shoot me now," comes his muffled reply.

Tim barks a laugh that's one part exasperation and one part relief. "Yeah, he's okay."

And then, right at that moment, Elias finally decides to show up. Naturally, he doesn't apologize. "Oh good, you're all here," he says tonelessly, glancing around at their horrified expressions. "Where is Jon?"

Martin points to the open door of the stairwell, gulping loudly. "Down here," Jon calls up, mortification clear in his voice.

Elias crosses over to the stairwell, glancing down at the irritated archivist sitting at the bottom of the stairs. "I see," he says dryly. "Might I ask what happened?" he asks, with the air of someone who already knows exactly what occurred in the moments before he arrived.

Tim opens his mouth reluctantly, ready to cop to accidentally shoving his boss down the stairs, when he's interrupted by Jon's weary reply. "I'm afraid I wasn't looking where I was going as I made my way down."

"I see," Elias says again. "Well, I encourage you to use more caution when navigating the staircases in the Institute in the future."

"Of course," Jon agrees immediately. His blush is audible.

"Very well then." Elias turns, straightening his already perfect tie. "Are you injured?"

"I don't think anything is broken," Jon says, before hesitating for a moment. "But I think I might have uh—I think I sprained my ankle."

"That's unfortunate," Elias replies. "Well, I'm sure that one of your assistants can help you make your way to Accident and Emergency without falling down any more stairs. You're welcome to take some time off to recover if you feel that you need it, but please do make an effort to not fall any further behind on you work."

"Yes, sir. I'll be sure not to."

"Excellent." Elias departs without another word.

The mood immediately lightens once he departs. "Need someone to carry you, boss?" Tim teases, crouching at Jon's side."

"I hate you," comes the immediate retort.

"Aw come on, boss, that was totally an accident. I'm sorry, alright? I'll treat you to dinner to make up for it."

Jon just huffs in response.

"Your ankle looks pretty swollen," Martin says worriedly. Fretting over Jon has become his new pastime. "We should get you to Accident and Emergency right away. Come on, I'll drive you." He helps a feebly protesting Jon to his feet, letting him lean on him to keep his weight off his injured ankle as they make their way back up the stairs. "And you should definitely take tomorrow off to rest."

Jon of course, takes offense at the suggestion, and their argument continues as they make their way out of the Institute. Snippets of the exchange float back down the hallway to a grinning Tim and Sasha, who exchange a fond and highly amused glance. "Bet you ten quid that he's back in the office tomorrow morning like nothing happened," Sasha says.

Tim's grin widens. "Pretty sure that the only person in the building you could get to take that bet just left with our boss in tow," he retorts. "No deal."

Sasha huffs, pretending to take offense. "Oh, you're no fun sometimes, Tim."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it.
> 
> Also what is up with the relationship tags in this fandom, they are impossible to find. What, were they compiled by the spiral or something?


End file.
